barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Red, Blue and Circles Too!
"Red, Blue and Circles Too!" is the 7th episode from the Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot The focus is shapes and colors. Barney shows the children they surrounded by a variety of interesting shapes and beautiful colors. Flags, hoops and sponge painting help the kids learn while having fun. Educational Theme: Shapes and Colors Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *Michael (Brain Eppes) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kathy (Lauren King) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Pop Goes the Weasel #Painting the Shapes #The Rainbow Song #Old Brass Wagon #My Yellow Blankey #Wave the Flags #I Love You Trivia *Luci is mentioned in this episode, but she does not appear. *The episode was released in "Barney's Colors and Shapes", a VHS two-pack that also came with a VHS copy of the Season 1 episode "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". In Asia, it was released on DVD in 2008 with the Season 7 episode "Red, Yellow and Blue!". *This is the 3rd episode something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Tosha put Barney in a Jack-In-The-Box that she made and as she yelled the word "POP," He came to life. *This group (Michael, Kathy, Tosha, and Tina) also appeared in the episodes, "Home Sweet Homes" and Hoo's in the Forest?. *In the original English version of the episode, a scene of Barney and the kids notice that Tina broke her arm plays no music. However, in the international dubbed version of the episode, that scene plays music. *It is revealed that Tosha's favorite color is purple. *This is the tenth episode to feature only one boy (Michael) *Micheal wears the same clothes from Looking Around My Neighborhood! and Animal Antics. And a short hair. *Tina wears the same clothes from Let's Go On Vacation and Playing The Harp. And a pony tail *Tosha wears the same clothes from Mac and Cheese and The Cooking Book. And a hairsyle. *Kathy wears the same clothes from Tales of Adventures. And a long hair *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Day of the Diesels". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Let's Go On Vacation". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "The Rolling Rice Cakes". *The musical arrangements used in this episode was also heard in "Lend A Helping Hand". Clip from Red, Blue and Circles Too! # Barney Theme Song (BJ's Really Cool House!'s version) (Clip from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from BJ's Really Cool House!) # Kathy having a tea party! (Clip from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from Tea-riffic Manners!) # Tosha is a jack in the box! (Clip and audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from Imagination Island) # Hi Michael! (Practice Makes Music's version) (Clip from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from Practice Makes Music) # Barney Pop Goes the Weasel (Short) (Clip from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from If the Shoe Fits... and Good Job!) # Barney comes to life (Good Job!) (Clip from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from Good Job!) # Barney Pop Goes the Weasel (2002 version) (Clip from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from All Aboard!) # Where!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from A Package of Friendship!) # Luci is at school! (Clip and audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from Making A Move! (2005)) # Hi Tina (It's Raining, It's Pouring...) (Clip from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # Tina's Cast!!!!!!! OOOOCH! (Clip and audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from Snaxk Time! and Play it Safe!) # We can make spunch prints! Let's go!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm! / A "Little" Mother Goose) #Using Things! Michael using! (Clip and audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from You've Got To Have Art! and Count Me In!) #Barney Painting the Shapes (2003 version) (Clip from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from Squares, Squares Everywhere!) #Paintings Shapes Made It! (Clip from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from Look At Me, I'm 3!, Sweet As Honey! and All About Me!) #A Rainbow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from You Are Special!) #Barney The Rainbow Song (1995 Version) (Clip from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from Shopping for a Surprise!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Baby Bop leave from All Mixed Up (Clip from Red, Blue And Circles Too! and Audio from All Mixed Up!) #new baby!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Red, Blue And Circles Too! and Audio from Round and Round We Go and Barney's Pajama Party) #WE LOVE PURPLE!!!! (Clip and audio from Red, Blue And Circles Too! and Audio from Itty Bitty Bugs!) # Barney I love you Part 82 (Clip from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from Famous Friends and A Package of Friendship!) # Barney comes to play (Excellent Exercise!) (Clip from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from Excellent Exercise!) # Barney Says Segment (Red, Blue and Circles Too!) (Barney's Colors & Shapes - It will be Barney & Friends Episodes Videos have - The Treasure of Rainbow Beard and Red, Blue and Circles Too! - 2 videos from Releases!) # And remember, I Love You! (Who's Who At The Zoo?'s version) (Clip from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from Who's Who At The Zoo?) # Barney End Credits (Everyone Is Special! (episode)'s version) (Clip from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Audio from Everyone Is Special! (episode)) Audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too! # Barney Theme Song (Red, Blue and Circles Too!'s version) (Clip from Here Kitty, Kitty! (episode) and Audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # Having some cookies! for Barney! (Clip from Tea-riffic Manners! and Audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and May I Help You?) # Barney goes in the door saying "POP". (Clip and audio from Imagination Island and Audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # Hi Michael! (Red, Blue and Circles Too!'s version) (Clip from Practice Makes Music and Audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # Barney Pop Goes the Weasel (1993 version) Before comes to life!! (Clip from Good Job! and Audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Barney's Adventure Bus!) # Barney comes to life (Red, Blue and Circles Too!) (Clip from This Way In! This Way Out! and Audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # Barney Pop Goes the Weasel (1993 version) (Clip from Squares, Squares Everywhere! and Audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # Where! (Clip from Barney’s Rhyme Time Rhythm! and Audio from Red, Blue And Circles Too!) #Shawn’s School flowers (Clip from Shawn & The Benstalk! and Audio from Red, Blue And Circles Too!) #Look at All Musical Instruments! (Clip from Barney's Band! and Audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too!, Any Way You Slice It and The Good Egg) #Chip’s cast off soon (Clip from Snack Time! and Audio from Red, Blue And Circles Too!) #My Foot is get better (Clip from Snack Time! and Audio from Red, Blue And Circles Too!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney Waves the Flags (1993 version) (Clip from A World of Friends! and Audio from Red, Blue And Circles Too!) #Let’s Go to the barber shop (Clip and audio from Walk Around the Block with Barney! and Audio from Red, Blue And Circles Too!) #Baby Bop leave from Red, Blue and Circles Too! (Clip from On Again, Off Again and Audio from Red, Blue And Circles Too!) #I was surprise for Birthday!!!!!! (Clip from Barney's Big Surprise! and Audio from Red, Blue And Circles Too!) # I love LImbo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Clip and audio from Carnival Of Numbers! (episode) and Audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # Barney I love you Part 76 (Clip from Let's Help Mother Goose! and Audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too! and Barney's Adventure Bus!) #Luci sings in Spanish & English (Clip and audio from Hola, Mexico! and Audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too! (Second) and What a World We Share) # Barney & His Friends I love you (Playing Music Video with Friends' version) (Clip from Who's Who at the Zoo? and Audio from Playing Music Video with Friends, Red, Blue and Circles Too! and A Camping We Will Go (episode)) # Barney And His Friends I love You (Clip from Room for Everyone and Audio from Let's Play Exercise! and Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # Barney comes to play (Red, Blue and Circles Too!) (Clip from It's Home To Me! and Audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # Barney Says Segment (Red, Blue and Circles Too!) (Barney's Colors & Shapes - It will be Barney & Friends Episodes Videos have - The Treasure of Rainbow Beard and Red, Blue and Circles Too! - 2 videos from Releases!) # And remember, I Love You! (Red, Blue and Circles Too!'s version) (Clip from A New Friend and Audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too!) # Barney End Credits (Red, Blue and Circles Too!'s version) (Clip from Gone Fishing! and Audio from Red, Blue and Circles Too!) Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation